1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage tappers and more specifically to a beverage tapper shut-off mechanism which provides an improved shutoff and control of a beverage being dispensed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with solenoid type beverage dispensers is a rise in line pressure which causes a closed dispensing tube to open and spew out beverage. Another problem with electrically operated tappers is that the solenoid must be energized for several seconds as the beverage is being poured. A solenoid which is energized for a long period of time requires a large amount of electrical power and could cause overheating if used for a prolonged period. The solenoid will also require a large power supply with a large current draw. The large current draws will contribute to an electricity shortage on extremely hot days in the summer when power plants are being run at maximum capacity.
Further, most dispensing tubes are round in shape and are crushed to stop the flow of a beverage. The crushing of a round tube induces stresses in the sides which results in premature failure.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a beverage tapper shut-off mechanism which provides an improved shut-off for a dispensing tube, uses less energy, is safer, and is more reliable than that of the prior art.